Takao Hiyama
Takao Hayama was teacher turned serial killer in the city of Sakaurami, Japan before he was approached by a mysterious entity named Deus Ex Machina, claiming to be the "God of Space and Time", and placed in a battle to become a god, the successor of the current god, who was dying. Deus gives Hayama a "future diary", a modified cell phone given to him by Deus which can predict his certain aspects of his future, in Hayama's case, how his victim will try to escape, but says nothing on how they will fight back. Like all "diary holders", if the diary is destroyed, Hayama dies. Hayama used a large Bowie-style hunting knife for his kills. Hayama wears a a bullet and blast resistant jacket that provides protection from small caliber rounds and some protection from explosive blasts, as seen in his fight with Minene Uryuu. Uryuu escapes by disabling Hayama with a flashbang, and Hayama is later killed by Yukituru Amano, who hits him with a thrown dart to his "future diary". Battle vs. Cliff Hudson (by SPARTAN 119) Takao Hayama walked into a home improvement store, having slashed his way through countless zombies with his Bowie Knife. Hanging on the ceiling of the store, Takao could see numerous decapitated zombies hanging from the cieling. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Name and rank, soldier", the voice said. Takao turned to see a man in bloodstained clothing, armed with a machete with a bloody blade, and several pipe bombs at his side. "You can't tell me, can you", Cliff Hudson said, "Because your Viet Cong." Takao raised his knife into an aggressive position and ran at Hudson. Cliff blocked the attack, and took a swing with his machete, only for Takao to jump backwards and attempt to thrust his knife at him. The attack grazed Cliff's side. Cliff retreated behind a shelf, with Takao in chase. Takao turned the corner and found... no one. Takao got out his "future diary". The diary said "3:30 pm, September 21, 2xxx, corner victim on top of shelf and cut his throat". Takao began to climb up the shelves, however, as he was about half way up, something landed below him, a pipe bomb. The pipe bomb exploded, knocking over the shelving unit and injuring Takao. Takao crawled out from the shelving unit. His "future diary" read "Victim enters ductwork under floor, corner him against a went, killing him by stabbing him in the heart." Cliff Hudson, meanwhile, climbed out of ductwork and spotted Takao, who had just crawled out of the vent. Cliff lunged at Takao and stabbed him in the chest with his machete, before he pulled the blade out of the wound. Takao's diary now read "DEAD END". For good measure, Cliff stuck a pipe bomb into the chest wound and lit the fuse. A few seconds later, Takao Hayama's torso disappeared in a red mist. WINNER: Cliff Hudson Expert's Opinion Cliff was able to take a victory in his battle against Takao because the voters believed he was a bigger, stronger and faster foe who's ability to take control of the environment and transform it into a weapon, greater intelligence and comparatively greater sanity allowed him to dominate any scenario his foe could throw at him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Arena Warriors